Will you go the prom with me?
by Dream Theme
Summary: Hiccup is dared to ask someone to go to the prom with him - The Big Four, Mericcup in the first chapter. High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**From my tumblr account. The request was Hiccup is dared to ask someone of my choice to the prom. So obviously its a high school au. I had 2 different ideas for this. They start off much the same but the second one goes in a different direction about a third of the way down. I'm going to put that one as another chapter so yeah.**

**In this one, Hiccup doesn't go through with the dare.**

**~*disclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimer*~**

Hiccup was sat in the library. He would've been in the cafeteria, but he _really_ need to get this essay finished and the cafeteria was not the best place to concentrate. After 15 minutes furiously writing, it seemed the library wasn't the best place to concentrate either. Merida had sat down across from Hiccup. She hadn't said anything yet, but she had started sighing impatiently, obviously wanting Hiccup's attention.

"Merida, please. I really need to get this finished." The Scotsgirl smiled mischievously.

"Finally, the brainiac talks to me."

"Merida…

"No, listen. I dare you to ask Ruff to the prom." The words came out of Merida's mouth so unexpectedly that Hiccup couldn't do much more than stare at her dumbly for a few seconds.

"Ask Ruffnut… to the prom…?" Ruffnut was one of twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They got their names from being… well… not the nicest people you could encounter. No-one remembered what their given names were, but everyone certainly knew of the Nut twins. For some inexplicable reason, Ruffnut had developed a crush on poor Hiccup and even though it wasn't particularly over the top, it still kinda made him uncomfortable.

Merida grinned "Yep!" She said, pure and simply.

"What, are you nuts?" Hiccup exclaimed. Probably a little too loudly, so he lowered his voice. "Do you know what that could do to her? I don't want to hurt her in that way! I am not asking Ruffnut to the prom."

"Why not?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?! It could hurt her feelings! Besides, I'd rather go with-" He cut himself off before he said another word and ruined his life forever. But Merida had caught onto his little slip.

"Who? Who would you rather go with?" Hiccup blushed and went back to furiously scribbling away at his essay. Laughter sounded out from behind a bookcase close to them and Jack and Rapunzel both came out.

"Oh my god, Merida. You really have no clue, do you?" Rapunzel asked over Jack's laughing. The red-head looked at the two newcomers with confusion. Hiccup's blush became even redder and he sank in his seat.

"Oh gods…" he grumbled. "H-how long have you have you two been there?" Jack finally managed to stop laughing, but a chuckled escaped from him every now and then.

"The whole conversation, Hic." Frost turned to Merida, one eyebrow raised and a sly grin on his features. Then it clicked.

"Oh. Oh. Hiccup, really?" The brunette sank even further into his seat, face now entirely red. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realise. I mean, I wouldn't have dared you to-"

"Forget it." Hiccup got up from his seat, grabbed his things and stormed off as quickly as he could without rousing suspicion or worry. By the gods, he was embarrassed! Couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut?! It always ran him into trouble. He kept thinking those same things as he went outside to enjoy the rest of the lunchtime. He tried to finish the rest of his essay, but found he couldn't focus on the words. 5 minutes later and he slammed his pen down in frustration.

"Hiccup?" He lifted his head up and saw Merida walking towards him, slowly, gently, but determined. He didn't say anything to acknowledge her as she sat down next to him, only stared straight at paper he was supposed to be writing on. "Hiccup…" He didn't say anything, waited for her to continue. "I… I mean… I would like to go to the prom with you. If…. if that's what you still want?" She sounded nervous and Hiccup glanced at her. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I have prior engagements." The red-head reeled back, as if struck, looking angry and shocked.

"What do you mean, 'nah'? Do you even know… what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Hiccup laughed and grabbed the hand that had been about to hit him.

"It was a joke. Of course I want to go to the prom with you. But that's only if you don't feel as though you have to go with me as a matter of obligation."

The red-head frowned for a moment. "I don't feel obliged to do it! I want to, otherwise I wouldn't have said so!"

"Well then, good."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**In this one, Hiccup does go through with the dare.**

**~*disclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimerdisclaimer*~**

Hiccup was sat in the library. He would've been in the cafeteria, but he _really_ need to get this essay finished and the cafeteria was not the best place to concentrate. After 15 minutes furiously writing, it seemed the library wasn't the best place to concentrate either. Merida had sat down across from Hiccup. She hadn't said anything yet, but she had started sighing impatiently, obviously wanting Hiccup's attention.

"Merida, please. I really need to get this finished." The Scotsgirl smiled mischievously.

"Finally, the brainiac talks to me."

"Merida…

"No, listen. I dare you to ask Ruff to the prom." The words came out of Merida's mouth so unexpectedly that Hiccup couldn't do much more than stare at her dumbly for a few seconds.

"Ask Ruffnut… to the prom…?" Ruffnut was one of twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They got their names from being… well… not the nicest people you could encounter. No-one remembered what their given names were, but everyone certainly knew of the Nut twins. For some inexplicable reason, Ruffnut had developed a crush on poor Hiccup and even though it wasn't particularly over the top, it still kinda made him uncomfortable.

Merida grinned "Yep!" She said, pure and simply.

"What, are you nuts?" Hiccup exclaimed. Probably a little too loudly, so he lowered his voice. "I'm not going to do that! I don't like her in that way! It would hurt her feelings way too much." The spirited girl grinned even wider as she looked over Hiccup's shoulder, to the library door. The brunette turned to see who Merida had spotted, and saw the other two of their odd group. Merida waved at them, trying to get their attention. Rapunzel and Jack saw them and headed straight their way.

"Hey! So, you dared him yet, Mer?" Jack asked. Merida nodded brightly and Hiccup groaned.

"You came up with this together?" The three smiled and nodded. "Even you, Rapunzel? Urgh, I hate my life." He dropped his head onto the table, giving up. With all three of them, Hiccup would be pressured into going along with the dare. If it had just been one of them, he might have been able to get out of it, but _all_ of them in on it? Not a chance. "I hate you guys."

"Aww, come on, Hiccup! You don't have to make it sound like you're into her! Just say you would like to go as friends." Rapunzel's kind voice made him look up from the table and glare at her. There was a moment of silence as he tried to make them feel uncomfortable and bad about themselves before he threw his hands into the air in defeat.

"Fine! Fine. Anyone have any idea where she is?"

"Next to the big tree on the field. Where she always is." Hiccup grumbled and slowly stood up, packed his things away and began the walk to the field. Jack, Rapunzel and Merida didn't follow straight away, but Hiccup had no doubt that they would follow a little ways behind to make he sure he did go through with it. They would probably laugh about it. The bastards.

It seemed to take him forever to reach Ruffnut. She was with her brother and a couple of their other friends that Hiccup's group had so nicely nicknamed; Snotlout, and Fishlegs. Astrid was sometimes with them, but she had sports practise that day. However, that forever was in fact, only 4 minutes.

"Hey… Ruffnut! How you doing? Do you mind if we talk elsewhere?" The blonde looked at Hiccup and hit her brother before walking away.

"Don't follow me, you dweeb." They walked a little ways from the group, far enough not to be heard, but still pretty close. "What do you want, Hiccup?" The brunette swallowed nervously.

"Well… I was wondering… as you know, prom's coming up soon and I wondered… if you would… ya'know… like to go with me? As a friend! Just as a friend." Ruffnut stared at him, mouth open, wondering if he had gone mad.

"Sure. I mean, I guess. I would love to go with you." She was stammering, which was so out of character for the twin that Hiccup winced slightly. "As a friend, then, nothing more?"

"No! Nothing more. Just friends."

"Cool." The silence between them was awkward.

"Well, this was nice, but I really should be-"

"I should get back to my broth-" They both started talking and stopped in unison, which made the whole conversation that much more awkward.

"I should get back to the library."

"Yeah, see ya Hicccup." Hiccup ran away as fast as he could without actually running. He passed the other three and growled at them.

"I hope you're happy now. I hate you guys." He stormed away without once glancing back. So he didn't see them all laughing at him. But he knew that they most certainly were.


End file.
